Intermediate Directions
by Canadino
Summary: The intermediate directions are as follows: northwest, northeast, southwest, and southeast. The Italies are broken up as follows: north and south. Germany is broken up as follows: west and east.


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: ---

**---**

Intermediate Directions

_Northwest_

Germany took care to keep his private matters private, including the fact that he had a fixation with the kinkier sides of life. He did not openly display his porn, nor did he keep his leather bondage toys where one could find them. Still, he knew it would only be a matter of time before Italy, who poked around every single crack and left no stone unturned, would find them all.

Such a fetish would chase anyone away, but when Germany walked into Italy peering at a collar he found, he was surprised to see not horror on the normally careless face, but inspiration. The next time Germany saw the other nation, he had huddled up in a closet, drawing away in his sketch book he refused to let the blonde see. Leaving Italy on his own, Germany decided to finish some work in his office; after all, an opportunity of a right arm without Italy hanging off it was rare.

When seven o' clock rolled around and Italy had not starting talking about dinner, Germany figured it was time to find him and explain everything and offer for the nation to leave if the sadism kink was too much to handle. When he opened the office door, though, there was a picture taped to it. On further inspection, it was a perfect rendering of Italy himself, wearing nothing but the collar around his neck and no details were spared. _Find me? _was written in curly print underneath, and Germany could almost feel his temperature already rising as he stuffed the drawing in his breast pocket and started on the manhunt through the house.

_Northeast_

"Why do you wear that?" Prussia gestured at the sailor outfit Feliciano was currently prancing around in. "It seems hardly appropriate for a grown nation."

"It's comfortable!" Italy insisted, splaying his arms out as if full view of the outfit would bring his point across. "It's really warm at my house and it's comfortable in case I want to run or sleep or walk or buy things or flirt with pretty girls! It's an all-around useful set of clothes!" Italy giggled, twirling around as Prussia watched him. "And anyway, I don't mind sailing the seven seas."

Prussia grinned, cocked his head on his hand. "So what do you do as a sailor?"

Italy giggled again, and sauntered up to Prussia, standing in front of him with a coy look on his face. "Well, Prussia, being a nation, I'm weak to my urge to explore…" He ran a finger up the albino's jaw and smiled as he climbed on the chair Prussia was currently sitting on. "And…I guess I do like to conquer, but I'm not very good at it."

"Really?" Prussia's smirk had widened considerably. "Well, show me what you can do and I can tell you how to do it better."

_Southeast_

"Perfect," Romano spat, staring out at the vast quantities of white coming from the sky. He could barely see ten feet ahead of him. "Blizzard, and I'm stuck with you."

Prussia shrugged, although a sly smirk had crossed his face. "It was your fault that you can't stand my brother otherwise you might have been at his house with your own brother and we all know Germany could get you home through this."

Romano sniffed. "I'm not going to do anything with that bastard." Italy had pulled him along to visit Germany and in a huff of rage, Romano had stormed off and found himself at Prussia's shack of a place in the eastern section of the nation. Prussia had spotted him before he could get away and had entertained him with stories of his awesomeness until Romano had enough and wanted to leave and found the snow coming down too thick to go elsewhere.

"Fine with me, I guess," Prussia shrugged, watching Romano from the couch. "I just want to say that my house doesn't have central heating."

"Great," Romano grumbled, already feeling the chill as Prussia mentioned it. "I'm stuck with you _and_ I need to struggle to stay warm."

"I can help you with that," Prussia grinned and before Romano could say the-alliance-was-between-our-younger-brothers! he was pushed into the couch by the same albino nation his mouth was currently connected to and he was getting his arms tangled with and maybe a lack of central heating wasn't all too bad.

_Southwest_

Germany was faced with a very angry-faced Romano, which wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary, if it wasn't the reason Romano was angry at him to begin with. Mostly, it would be about Feliciano and the blonde's apparent trickery that caused the two to start an alliance or his obsession with beer, wurst, potatoes… "You should have known," Romano says testily, his arms crossed and his face a general picture of irritation. "You should have known, being one who doesn't say things outright, that I was _trying_ to tell you something. Why else would I be teasing you with a fake moustache?"

That doesn't really qualify as teasing than harassment, Germany wants to say, but with Romano in this state of mind, he may as well not say anything.

"But of course, you like Italy more, don't you? Everyone does. My grandpa, all my so-called friends. Just because he's cuter or more useful doesn't mean I don't exist! But hey, you were the one who started the alliance, so I guess I shouldn't get my hopes up…"

It was only Germany saying he did not think of Feliciano like that and they were only friends when Romano came forward and kissed him, surprising him with the forwardness but what did he expect, Italy is as Italy does and Romano certainly could be considered Italian.

Owari

--

Note: I can't help it. Northeast, Southeast, Northwest, Southwest…I can't help it. I feel like such a dork. I'm writing so much lately and I can't stop. Of course if you read, you aren't complaining, but I feel as if I have no life. Which I certainly don't. I wandered outside once and I saw this big pillar thing with leaves coming from it. What was that?! Review and help me regain sanity.


End file.
